


I Own You

by ShouyouBaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Slave Trade, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouyouBaka/pseuds/ShouyouBaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren finds himself in the back of a van with 14 other boys, he is overcome with confusion. Eren tried to keep calm, little does he know he's about to be sold in a slave auction</p><p>*No rape scenes*</p><p>I had previously started this as "My property" but it got a few negative comments, to which I orphaned the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #352

Eren was in utter panic. The air he breathed in was thick and even though his eyes were open, he couldn't see a thing. He soon realised a cotton bag had been placed over his head. His wrists and ankles felt sore from being binded with several cable ties. _Shit._ Eren was trying to collect his thoughts, walk through what had happened in the last 24 hours, but he was constantly thrown out of his concentration by sounds of someone talking or what felt like a pothole in the road. He had gathered so far that he was probably in the back of a van with a few more people. He had heard someone sobbing quietly next to him and could feel arms and elbows bump into him occasionally.

The last thought he could remember was saying goodbye to Armin at the school gates. He couldn't remember actually making it home. His head started to hurt as tried to recall his walk from school. The van had come so an abrupt stop, causing the wheels to screech. The weight of the other bodies in the van leaned against his shoulder. He heard muffled talking outside the vehicle and soon the doors opened. A few men shouting for everyone to get out of the back.

Eren looked down and managed to see his feet being freed from the ties. He was pushed by someone obviously very strong. “Keep your head down, follow the others, and if any of you dare take your hoods off, I won't think twice about blowing your brains out” The man practically growled at them. Eren could tell it was still daytime outside as the floor shone bright beneath him. He made his way into a building, couldn't see much but from what he could tell from the floor, it was a pretty unkempt place.

He was forced down into a chair and someone hung a wooden board around his neck. From what he could make out, he was apparently “#352”. _What the fuck is going on here_. Erens thoughts were snatched from him when his hood was whipped off him and he was met with a middle aged man staring directly at him. “Oi! Boys! We got ourselves a pretty one! You’re gonna make us a fortune tonight.” Eren’s eyes stayed fixated on the man in front of him, whose lips had curled up into a spine chilling grin. Eren took a deep breath and mustered all the courage he could gather and spat in the larger mans face. The man fell back in disgust, then rose to stand above Eren. He took a fistfull of hair and brought a fist to the young boy's face with such ferocity, Eren thought he might lose a tooth. “Woah! Hey! Calm it Reiner!” another man shouted, holding the the bloodied fisted man back. “If your gonna hurt him, leave the face alone, it's worth more than your life”

The two men had walked off, leaving Eren in a lot of pain and confusion. One by one the men had escorted each of the young boys, all in the same situation as Eren, and led them out of what looked to be a large warehouse. When it was Eren turn, a tall man knelt in front of him. “Hey, sorry about earlier, let's go get you cleaned up” Eren oddly trusted the man, and so rose gently in his chair and followed him.

Eren was told to shower well and change into a pair of plain black sweatpants that would be laid out for him. He relished the time under the hot water, because he didn't know if it would be the last time. When he got out out of the shower, which was quite a while later, all of his belongings had been taken, including his underwear. _What the fuck?_ There was a large mirror in the washroom. Eren inspected his face. It wasn't that bad really. His lip was quite badly cut, which explained Reiners bloody knuckles, but other than that, he looked tip top. He changed into his single garment and placed the number 352 around his neck as before. When he opened the door of the washroom, a man was waiting for him. He put a hood over Eren's head and walked him to the van they had sat in before. Eren was lost, confused and scared shitless.

The second journey was much like the first, but this time whoever was sobbing had stopped, much to everyone's relief. When they arrived it was much like before, yet this time it was much darker, and from what eren could tell, this place was much, much fancier. When they got inside their hoods were removed yet again. A blonde man with strong eyebrows entered the room. “Listen up! You boys will be sold at auction today so the best you could do is be quiet and look pretty. The richer the buyer the more likely it is you'll have an easy life style. Most of the time anyway. When in the saleroom; don’t speak unless spoken to and don’t even think of assaulting any of our guests. You don't want to know the punishment if you fail to follow these simple rules”  
With a small nod to his colleagues, the blonde man left the room without a word more.

There was about 15 boys all together, all dressed in matching sweatpants and all wearing boards with numbers on. They were lead into a room with deep red lighting. It smelt like white spirits and stale smoke. There were a few steps in the large room, much like an olympic podium. There was a large round stage in the centre of the room. Eren imagined this is what a strip club would look like, with cushioned walls and velvet curtains draped in random places. “Ah 352! Come with me you get the best spot in the house tonight my beauty!” Eren was led to the fanciest podium in the room. It was littered in fake gold and plastic diamontis. “Oh wow, you look perfect! Now stand up straight! Erwin is going to bring them through now”

As the words left the woman's mouth, the blonde man entered through a pair of double doors, a drink in one hand, a cigar in the other. He was laughing with a hoard of men. Most of them old, and all looking very wealthy. One man though, couldn't have been much older than 30. He was small, dark haired and had the most expressionless eyes Eren had ever seen. “Okay gentlemen” the blond man said, clasping his hands together “take a look around, we’ll start bidding in half an hour”. The old men poured out into the room, eyeing each and every boy that stood there. The smaller man, though, had made his way to a seat at the front of the stage, and ordered himself a drink. Eren kept his eyes on him, he was interested in this man. “Well hello there 352” an old, fat man said to Eren, which made his eyes leave the raven haired man in his seat and at the wrinkly pig in front of him. “What's your name pretty boy?” Eren wasn't one for following orders, but if he was wearing boots, he’d definitely be shaking in them. “Eren Jaeger, Sir” The old man had brought his hand up to Eren's arm, squeezing it, as if to feel for muscle. “Oh so polite! How old are you Eren?” The young boy swallowed thickly under the old man’s grip. “15, Sir” The man stepped back and looked Eren up and down. His investigation of Eren was interrupted. “I think Fritz has found his golden boy! No point bidding on that one men!” the room filled with laughter from the elderly men. Eren's eyes flickered up to the dark haired man across the room. He didn't expect to see him looking back, but he silently pleaded across the room into those dark grey eyes.

_Save me. please._


	2. BMW i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this one isn't that good because it's only purpose is to set the story, so if its boring, I'm sorry! Bear with me, i promise it will get more interesting.
> 
> Also, did some research on Human Trafficking and the average child sells for $25,000 in the UK (which is were I'm from) so I based my prices on that... but obviously Eren is worth a lot more

Soft hands guided Eren onto the platform, stopping him from falling weak under his shaking knees. He stood in front of the older men, who had been touching him and complimenting him only minutes earlier. Some men were still at the bar, spilling drinks on themselves.

“Okay gentlemen.” The blonde man from earlier said, clapping his hands together “The bidding is now starting, so if you could take your seats..” His eyes scoped the room until every man was sitting and quiet. “Great. Tonight we are starting with Number 352. As you can tell he’s a strong young boy” The man grabbed the fleshy part of Eren’s arm, as if to show the strength of his biceps. Eren tightened in fear, trying his best to coil away from the blonde.

“Mr Fritz! You seemed to to take a liking to 352, why don't you start?” The pot bellied man struggled out of his chair, spilling an expensive glass of whiskey whilst doing so. His voice was loud and commanded the rooms attention immediately. “Of course! I'm not letting any of you bastards have this one. Twenty five thousand!”

Eren didn't know really know how this sort of thing worked, but from the looks on the other buyer faces, he assumed this was quite a lot. “You drunk bastard!” Another obese man slurred as he rose from his chair “I’m not letting you have this one that easy! Thirty!” Both men roared with laughter. This sent a shiver down Eren’s spine. _Do they think this is a fucking joke? This is my life they are bartering for!_

“You can't win against me Riess! Seventy five thousand in cash” The rest of the room was no longer laughing. Pure shock resonated everyone's face, except one. A simple cough interrupted the silence. The small, dark haired man raised his hand, uncrossed his legs and stood up straight. He brushed his jacket abruptly. He wore a pinstripe suit, with matching trousers and waistcoat. A clock chain hung from his pocket to the inside of his jacket, he pulled the watch out, briefly looked at it, and tucked it neatly back into where it had been before.

“If we could wrap this up that would be great. One hundred and fifty thousand.” The man turned to look at Mr Fritz coldly “In cash”. The room was sickeningly quiet

“Uh, going once for the man at the front” The raven’s stare never dropped at the larger man grew redder with rage. “Going twice” a long pause hung in the air. “. Eren thought he was going to choke on the stale air, until the blonde man that stood next to him finally spoke.Last chance to bid.” the smaller man was the last to break the stare as the fatter man threw himself into his chair. “Sold! Come and collect your winnings sir” The smaller man finally turned away, and headed towards Eren, eyes completely not phased by what had just happened.

When he reached Eren, the blonde man bent down to whisper into his ear. “Thank you sir, but there is the small formality of the payment.” The smaller man reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone, typed a few numbers and let it ring, before hanging up immediately. In a matter of seconds, another well dressed man entered the room with two suitcases. He opened them on the table where the small man previously sat to show them full of crisp notes fasted with labelled paper.

The host nodded to his men who thoroughly checked the suitcases, to which they replied with a curt nod. “Well sir, everything seems in order” the smaller man turned to shake the blondes hand. “Pleasure doing business”. The smartly dressed man grabbed Eren by the wrist tightly “We will be taking our leave now. Thank you Mr Smith, your hosting skills were as professional as ever”

The three of them left through the double doors, Eren being pulled by the smaller man, and then being pushed by his assistant behind them. The man through him into the back of a matte black BMW i. Eren felt dirty against the spotless white leather seats. He coward himself to the corner of the back seat and closed his eyes and sobbed into his palms. He was grateful the engine was loud enough to sound over his cries.

Where was he going? What were they going to do to him? Where ever it was, he would have to learn to call it home.


End file.
